


Thor Meets His Son

by SydneyPayne



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPayne/pseuds/SydneyPayne
Summary: So this is pretty much what I'd imagine Thor meeting his grown son for the first time would be like. This takes place in the MCU but obviously it probably wouldnt ever happen like this as it would take a few more phases to get here.





	Thor Meets His Son

Int. Jane's Memorial Room- New Asgard - Night

The room is hardly lit. A single light dimly shining down on a large statue of Jane in full Lady Thor armor holding up Mjolnir towards the light. The statue stands brave, strong, and most importantly Heroic. There are flowers and small tokens of grief and love lying at the feet. Candles are lit around the room, but they still leave most of the room in darkness. 

Thor, now older, in the best shape he's probably ever been in, walks in, Stormbreaker in hand. His armor is scratched and dented but still shines. His red Cape flowing gently behind him. 

Thor: Jane?

He touches the statue's face and looks upon it in confusion, and also longing. He has missed the one woman he's ever loved. Thor looks over the statue.

Thor: where are you Jane?

Magni: She's dead. Been dead, a few years now actually. 

Thor quickly turns to see a young man, mid twenties, angrily, yet slowly approaching him. 

Magni: but you wouldn't know that would you. 

Thor: who are you?

Magni: my name is Magni, Magni Thorson.

Thor: Thorson?

Magni: I'm your son. Jane was my mother. 

Thor looks upset at the man. The family resemblance is undeniable. Everything from the long blond hair, the blue eyes and even the chiseled chin. He even recognizes the anger behind his eyes. 

Thor: what happened to Jane?

Magni: she had cancer. It came back after she gave up Mjolnir. She waited for you to come back. I held her hand when she passed. I was the one that comforted her as she suffered. 

Thor: I was busy.

Magni: you were busy? Oh that's right. With the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Thor: I was protecting the Galaxy from evils youd never imagine.....

Magni: maybe I could have, had you ever thought about the family you left behind. 

Thor: I wanted to...

Magni: did you? It's been 27 years since you left and you never once even thought to send any kind of word that you were even alive. Even Mother searched for you. Not one single time did you think about us.

Thor: well if I knew Jane...

Magni: you were the one that left! You were the one that abandoned us! You're the one that ran off with your friends! I was left to protect Earth! I was the one that took care of Mother while her body rotted and she called for you and cried for you! I was the one that comforted her and told her everything was going to be alright! I was the one that had to bury her! All while you were protecting the Galaxy. And yet you're the one that can lift the hammer! What makes you so worthy?!?!

Angry tears of a never healed wound well up in Magni's eyes as he looks at his father. A tear falls from Thor's eye as he struggles to find an answer. 

Magni: Now you cry? All these years we wanted you, and nothing. Yet now you're here? After we've all forgotten you! Now you care about the family you left behind?

Thor reaches out his arms to hug his son. Magni pushes his father away. 

Magni: do not pretend to be my father now. I didnt need you as a child and I do not need you as a man! 

Magni storms to the door, and turns to look at his father from over his shoulder. 

Magni: you should vanish just like you did before. 

Magni slams the door behind him, blowing out all of the candles. Thor falls to his knees, heartbroken.


End file.
